Uncharted 4: The Betrayal
by chiyobaby
Summary: The events that take place after Uncharted 3. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME! After his adventures, there are those whom are after Nate, in wanting of money, secrets, and answers. Rated M for strong language, violence, and sex.
1. Ware's the House?

Uncharted: The Post Adventure

This story is about what happened after Uncharted 3. After beating all 3 games, I fell completely in love with the series, and i can't get enough! I decided to write a story on what happens after the adventurous tale. Hope you guys enjoy (:

Rated M for strong language, extreme violence, and sex.

I do not own any of the Uncharted games, that would be Naughty Dog.

Before reading, open up a new tab, and go to youtube . com /user/ThePrimeHades youtube channel and click the Uncharted 3 playlist on the right. It gives a more dramatic feel to the story while reading! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ware's the House?<strong>

Gunfire. It was all the old warehouse sounded and smelled of.

And of course, the occasional explosion of a grenade that burst into the warm, thick air, creating huffs of thick black smoke and making the hearts of the facility accelerate faster than a hummingbird's.

Nathan Drake coughed as the hazy grenade smoke wafted through the air. _God, how do I ALWAYS end up getting myself into this shit? _He thought with bewilder. He reloaded his gun as he stayed in cover behind the metal trap box, which was being shot at continuously. He closed his eyes shut, waiting for the parade of bullets to seize, praying to God that none would hit him. He looked over to his left and the metal trap box far from him, in which a short blonde was crouched behind.

_And... Elena... _He thought, his heart surging with both guilt and fear. _I always end up getting her tangled up in my mess of cords._

He sighed shakily. When fire from the opponent finally seized, he immediately jumped up and shot up as his target. four gunshots and the idiot fell to the ground, dead.

"Nice one!" Elena shouted from her cover spot.

Immediately following her voice came a barrage of endless gunfire. Nathan quickly ducked down, his head quickly snapped over to Elena to make sure she was in proper cover as well.

"Stay down, I got this one!" He yelled.

Looking over to a crate of metal boxes to his left (and a dead guy with blood spilling out of his head), He stealthily rolled over to a new coverage spot and aimed at his opponent.

er... opponents.

five men all stood next to each other, shooting relentlessly at Nathan's coverage, which he had immediately ducked behind.

"ah crrrap," he muttered with annoyance in his voice. He looked down at the bloody bastard whom lay dead next to him, out of ideas. He squinted at the fresh corpse... who had an M32 Hammer tucked under his right arm.

Nathan's eyes lit up and a small smile crawled upon his face. "Bingo," he said to himself with a delightful tone. He snatched the beautiful weapon out from under him.

When gun fire stopped for about five seconds on the other side, he quickly jumped up, aiming his gun at the batallion of men. _Perfect._ Five seconds was all he needed.

"See you bastards in hell!" He shouted, and pulled the trigger.

The recoil from the heavy gun sent him staggering backwards, allowing him to fall on his bottom gently. The rocket seemed to fly so slowly through the air, taking its time, allowing the men to take in their last moments before their sick and painful deaths.

The rocket bursted, sending a firework effect to the roof of the building. Nathan wasn't sure if it was the men screaming or the rocket screaming; he couldn't tell in a fast moment like this. The roof exploded open, sending pieces and parts of the warehouse to fly everywhere, large metal rods flying throughout the whole place. His heart raced in horror.

"Oh my God, this place is comin' down," He gasped aloud. He immediately shot his head to the right of him, towards Elena. "Elena!" He said, running towards her. "We gotta get the hell outta here! This whole damn warehouse is falling apart!"

As he almost reached her, a large metal rod, enflamed, blocked off his pathway to her. She screamed from being startled.

"Ah, shit!" He yelled. He looked around the whole place, looking for the quickest escape out of here. The whole warehouse had caught on fire.

He quickly fiddled for the phone in his left pocket. "Dammit, Sully! Where the hell are you!" He checked for the sixth time to make sure he had sent the text message. Doubting thoughts flew into his mind. What if I accidentally missed a number on the address? He thought. What if the message hadn't sent at all?

As if he had read his thoughts, a loud honk came from outside, followed by a screeching of tires and a voice. "Nate!" Sully's voice yelled. "Nate, Elena, I'm here! East side of the Warehouse!"

"About goddamn time, Sully!" Nate shouted back, while running. "Elena, can you here me?"

"Yeah!" Elena shouted back, her voice shaking.

"Elena, you have to jump up to that window on your side and crawl out!"

Elena turned to her right. "But, Nate, I don't think I ca-"

"Just DO IT!" Nate practically screamed. Without hesitation, Elena jumped as hard as she could, grabbed onto the hot window edge with her fingertips, and hoisted herself over.

"I'm out!" She yelled.

_Good,_ Nate thought. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to get on that side without burning alive. _Think, Nate, THINK!_

He quickly scanned the fiery setting until his eyes met a metal box in the corner, probably the only thing in the place that had not caught on fire.

"Perfect, i'll use that box to jump onto the window frame," He said aloud.

"Nate!" Sully and Elena screamed from outside the warehouse. "You need to get out of there!"

Nate fiercefully darted towards the box in the corner. using all his strength, he pulled the heavy box out from the corner and pushed it so that it faced the window directly. He climbed atop it.

"Okay, Nate, you got one chance at this," he said to himself reassuringly.

"Nate, that place is gonna BLOW!"

"You need to HURRY!"

Nate turned around to a low sound behind him, only to see a propane gas tank slowly rolling towards a fallen pillar of flames.

_Oh, shit._

Without even thinking about it, He jumped for the window.

He grabbed onto the edge of the window and quickly hoisted him self onto it, so that he could crouch out and jump.

Too late for that.

"NATE, JUMP!"

He wasn't sure if he had jumped or if the blast from the exploding warehouse had shoved him out, but he was definitely airborne.

behind him, The warehouse's parts were sailing and twirling through the air, in what seemed to be slow-motion. The explosion sent a humongous black cloud of smoke into the air, and fire shot up into the sky.

Nate screamed and rolled into the ground, which didn't look like much of a roll. He cringed in pain and shot up from the ground, running towards Sully's red jeep.

"Goddammit kid, you are the luckiest bastard alive right now," Sully exclaimed as Nate opened the shotgun door and slid in by Sully.

He shut the door. "Just... drive," He said exhaustedly as he held his left arm in pain. Sully started the engine and drove off in full speed, leaving behind them the fiery mess of what used to be a warehouse.

* * *

><p>It took at least four minutes for all three of the passengers to catch their breaths and heart beats before talking again. Sully was first to speak. "Alrighty, now will someone please explain to me what the hell happened back there?"He turned to his right to look at Nate, and then over his shoulder at Elena.<p>

Nate sighed. "We were... duped."

Elena rested her elbows on her thighs and scoped her fingers through her hair in stress.

Sully looked confused. "I'll explain," Nate said, holding up his hand.

"Yes, Nate. Please explain to US how a real estate agent ended up leading us to his hideout full of men who attacked us with weapons!" Elena shot at him, anger in her eyes.

"Well how was i supposed to know he was out to get me?" Nate turned around in his seat to face Elena. "Real estate agent my ass. This was your idea anyways."

"Oh, so now this is all _my fault_?" Elena spat back.

"You ARE the one who insisted we find a damn house 3 weeks before our wedding!"

"That is ASIDE the point! You are the one who always seems to bring trouble with you wherever you go!"

"The hell! Do you think I KNEW about those guys?"

"Well he sure knew about YOU!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sully interrupted the couple's endless argument. He put his right hand on Nathan's shoulder. "No fighting in my car!"

The couple became quiet. Elena folder her arms and looked outside at the road, and Nate turned back around in his seat.

Sully removed his hand from Nate and placed it back onto the steering wheel. "That can't be healthy for your guys's relationship, anyways," he murmured, followed by his hearty, smoker chuckle. Typical Sully laugh.

The vehicle became quiet until Nate started talking again. He looked at Elena in the rearview mirror. "Elena," he started. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm always getting you involved in my messes. But I don't think it's fair of you to blame me for something I did not intentionally cause."

Elena sighed. "I just hate that no matter how hard you try, it's as if you can't escape from this life of yours," she said, her eyes meeting with his in the rearview mirror. She sighed again. "I guess I just want us to be safe, and... happy."

Nate nodded. "I know. I want us to be happy, too."

Elena leaned back in her chair and nudged Nate's arm with her foot. "I'm tired of worrying about your ass," she said, a ping of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, me too," Sully put in, raising his hand. Nate couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"You guys, my ass is fine!" Nate exclaimed. "It's you two that need the worrying. You know how many times i've fret over thinking you two were dead?"

"Like-wise," Elena and Sully replied in unison.

Nate scoffed and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "As if I would ever let any villain get away with killing me," he muttered.

Sully chuckled to himself and Elena rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>When they had arrived back onto the streets of the suburbs of the city, Nate spoke.<p>

"So, Babe, how about we put off house-shopping for a while?" He cracked.

Elena scoffed. "Puh-lease. This time i'm finding a real estate agent that I _know_," Elena said smartly. It was Nate's turn to roll his eyes.

"Aye aye aye," he murmured.

Elena sat up and turned to Sully. "Hey, Sully, can you drop me off at Chloe's place instead?" She asked politely.

Nathan turned in his seat to face her. "Chloe's?" He questioned. "Why're you going to Chloe's?"

"Well, her party's tomorrow night, right?" Elena stated with a smile. "She wants me to go dress shopping the whole day with her tomorrow. And then do my hair and makeup," She added.

Sully turned to Nate. "Girl stuff," he implied.

Nate gazed at Elena and shook his head.

"What? it was _her_ idea!" Elena defended. Nate laughed aloud.

When they arrived at Chloe's apartment complex, Elena opened the door of jeep and helped herself out. "Thanks for the ride, Sully!"

"Anytime, sweetheart!" Sully replied. "You stay safe now."

"I will," She said back to him. She walked up to the shotgun side next to Nate.

"You better," Nate added in. "I don't wanna hear about a story that a pizza guy came in with shotguns and blew you two to pizzas- er, pieces."

Elena smiled. "You are such a comedian," she snickered, and leaned in to kiss him. "I think that would only happen to you," she remarked after drawing away from the kiss.

He chuckled and kissed her again. "I love you," he told her softly. "More than anything in this crazy world."

"Cheesy," she giggled. "I love you too," she said, and with one last kiss she walked up the stairs to Chloe's door.

"Awwwww!" Sully joked and started the engine up again. They drove onto the street. "But I thought you loved _me_ more than anything in this crazy world!"

Nate laughed. "Shut up, Sully," he joked. Sully used his free arm to punch Nate in the shoulder, laughing as his did so.


	2. Real Estate Agent My Ass

**Chapter 2: Real-Estate Agent My Ass**

Nate followed Sully into his condo after he had unlocked the door. The familiar scent of cigar smoke and cinnamon entered his nostrils, the scents that Nate had smelled for twenty years of living with Sully. It was a welcoming, homely smell that brought a sweet smile to Nate's face.

"Ah, God, safe ground," Nate muttered as he crashed on the old tattered, beige couch. He pulled the remote out from under him and switched the tv on. A game of football displayed on the screen.

Sully set his keys on the round table in the kitchen behind Nate and started the coffee maker. He lit a cigar while he waited. "Kid, you got some explaining to do," He said to Nate as he leaned against the counter, cigar placed in the corner of his lips.

Sighing, Nate muted the game on tv and sat up. "Okay." He started. "Well, you know how Elena's been wanting us to find a home before our wedding?"

"Yeah, yeah, her whole marriage plan deal she's been organizing," Sully fed back.

"Right. And you know how i've been trying to contact a shitload of real-estate agents?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Well, this one, Staton Hill or whatever the hell he claims his name to be, came to me, telling me he's sold all his houses, that he knows where to find the best houses, and that he's the best of the business."

"And... you believed him," Sully finished for him, removing his fresh black coffee from the coffee maker and pouring it into his classic yellow mug.

Nathan was quiet. He rested his chin into his hand, feeling tricked and defeated.

"Nathan Drake you gullible son-of-a-bitch," Sully said, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I should've known he was out to get me. Before I even shook his hand, he said my full name." He looked over at Sully. "He KNOWS me."

Sully set down his hot mug. "That's the thing, kid, after killing countless armies of men and five big-named bad guys, your name's gonna be thrown all over the place," Sully explained. He took another whiff of his cigar. "Why'd he try killing you, anyways? What'd ya do to him?"

"Well, nothing, I don't know the guy!" Nate spat. He stood up and began pacing the small room.

"Heh, probably related to Marlowe or Talbot or something and got all butthurt when finding out about their deaths," Sully imagined. "And now he's out to avenge them..."

"Okay, let's not get overly creative here, Sully," Nate interrupted. He stopped pacing. "Although, he did say something before getting his men on me..."

"I'm listening," Sully said, engaged.

"Well, after leading me and Elena into his warehouse, he turned around, all of his men at his side, and said, with a devious smile, 'For too long you've evaded your death, Drake. Now it is time for death to come to you. Those who cheat and lie cannot hide forever. Now die, you dirty betraying fool!' and then his men started shooting at me."

Sully was quiet. He took a sip from his mug, and set it back down. "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed, sounding baffled.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to decipher," Nate said, leaning against the couch so that he was facing Sully.

"Well, obviously this guy knows you, and had some experience with you to want to lead you into his death trap and kill you and your wife-to-be." Sully stuck his cigar back into the crevice of his lips.

"The part that pisses me off is that he knew I was with Elena," Nate said, anger in his voice. "I mean, if he wants to kill me, why not just ask me to come alone? Why even put her in danger? Goddammit." Nate looked up at Sully. "I can't afford losing her, Sully," He muttered, shaking his head. "I just can't."

Sully walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Nate, you worry about her too much," Sully said quietly to him. "Take that stress off of yourself. She's a strong girl, and she loves you. She can take care of herself just as well as you can; don't underestimate her." He removed his arm from his shoulder. "Even you know that."

"Yeah... you're right, Sully. I just get scared sometimes-"

"And that's cause you are the one scaring yourself," Sully finished. "Just don't worry about her. Okay, son?" He smiled at him.

Nate forced a smile back at him. "Yeah..." he said, yet sadness still hinted upon his voice.

Sully patted him on the back. "Attaboy! Now go get yourself a shower, you stink of ash." Sully chuckled to himself.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, towards the fridge. "I just... I need a beer," He muttered, opening the fridge.

"Well, you're outta luck!" Sully said, laughing. "I still need to do my grocery shopping. Why do you think I made myself a cup of this?" He held up his coffee mug.

Nate made a face. "The hell, Sully? you've always got a bottle or five of beers in your fridge!"

"Ah, well, not right now," Sully shrugged. A sly smile crept upon his face. "There is always Chloe's big-ass party tomorrow night, though, right?" He raised an eyebrow cleverly and laughed.

Nate couldn't help but to laugh with his best friend, too. "Almost forgot," Nate said.

* * *

><p>Elena stood outside, waiting for Chloe to answer the door. "Chloe! It's me!" She shouted outside the door. <em>What is she doing in there, anyways? sleeping? showering?<em>

A minute later, footsteps sounded and a click on the doorknob. _Finally._

Chloe opened the door, standing in a thin silk lavender bathrobe, her dark hair wavy and wet. Well, she had guessed one of them right.

"Hey there," She spoke in her dainty little british accent, looking at Elena up and down. She squinted in confusion. "What in the world happened to you?"

"...Alot," Elena sighed, letting herself in. "I'll explain in a little while. I need a glass of water." She immediately headed for Chloe's kitchen. Chloe shut the door and followed. "oookaaay..." she whispered to herself, still confused.

After sitting and having Elena explain her whole pandemonium of the morning, Chloe was bewildered. She shook her head and chuckled. "Nate just seems to bring trouble with him wherever he goes, doesn't he?"

Elena set her glass of water onto Chloe's coffee table. "Apparently so." She laid back on the couch and groaned. Chloe settled next to her and stroked Elena's hair in comfort. "I just hate it," Elena complained on, "How no matter how hard he tries he just can't get rid of this lifestyle of his!"

"He's going to have to, soon, darling," Chloe put in.

Elena sat up. "Exactly my point! We're going to be husband and wife in 3 weeks, 21 freaking more days, and we're still shooting down anonymous enemies." Elena sighed. "I just want it to be over."

"I agree, this shit does get to be annoying at important times in life." Chloe picked up Elena's glass and walked to the sink. "Want more water, darling?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," She replied. "Ugh, Chloe, this is the reason we split up right before he went to London a couple months ago. Because of _this_. I just... I just don't want-"

"It to happen again," Chloe finished. Elena nodded sadly. Chloe sat by Elena and looked into her blue eyes, the same color as her own.

"Look," Chloe started. "Nathan loves you too much to give up on you. If anything, it'll be you who breaks his heart, not him breaking yours." She rested her hands on Elena's shoulders. " You need to realize that this boy is not giving you up; he loves you too damn much. He worries about you more than anything. Ever since you two reunited two months ago, i've seen him happier than he's ever been. You are his world." Chloe paused and then spoke again. "Is he not yours?"

Elena shifted her thoughts to the man who has saved her life in many different ways. Chloe was wrong. He was _more_ than just her world. He was her _universe_.

Elena nodded. Chloe smiled.

"Well , there you go. Trust me on this one, sweetheart, Nathan's trying. Just for you. And I assure you that he just wants you to be safe," Chloe finished.

Elena nodded, fighting back tears. It took her a moment to regain her voice. "Okay," she said strongly. She took in a deep breath and forced a smile at Chloe. "You're right. Thanks, Chloe," she said, and threw her arms around her.

Chloe smiled and hugged her back. Although they've only known each other for a little less than two years, and they hadn't even liked each other at first, she felt as if she'd been friends with her for a lifetime.

Chloe laughed.

"What?" Elena questioned.

"You two actually believed that this Staton Hill guy was a real estate agent?"

Elena shrugged. "How were we supposed to know he was evil and wanted to kill us?"

Chloe laughed again. "Real estate agent my ass. You know the word "gullible" isn't in the dictionary?"

"ha-ha," Elena said sarcastically. Chloe smiled.

"You should probably go get a shower and get to bed, you've had a long day and tomorrow's going to be even longer."

Elena nodded. "That's for sure. Hope you've got comfortable shoes."

"For you to go shopping? Yes. For you to wear to my party? No."

Elena laughed. "Oh, boy."


	3. Girl Stuff, Said Sully

**Chapter 3: Girl Stuff, Said Sully**

**sorry, this chapter is long and kinda just informative/humorous, nothing exciting yet.**

The Following Day, Chloe's Apartment, 6:02 pm

Elena kept her eyes shut as Chloe applied dark eyeshadow to her right eyelid, and then to her left, with her thin fluffy brush. She patted her thighs rhythmically in angst and curiosity. "Can I open my eyes yet?" She asked Chloe anxiously.

"Umm, no! Does it seem like I'm finished yet?" Chloe replied, concentrated on making her look precise. She stopped applying for a second, mixed the brush with another dark color, and began to apply again. "Got tah make you look hot, darling. No ugly drags at my party."

Elena snickered and sat still. "You sound like a teenage girl ready to throw her sweet sixteen," She replied.

Chloe made a face. "Ugh, don't even talk about Sweet Sixteen's. Mine was horrid."

Instantly, Elena was interested. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

Chloe shook her head in disgust. "Let's just say my boyfriend had a little too much booze to drink and it ended up all over my shoes and three-hundred dollar dress."

Elena winced. "Yuck."

"I know, it was the worst. I cried the rest of the night. My Sweet Seventeen was a lot better though."

Elena couldn't help but to open her eyes and look at Chloe in surprise. "Sweet Seventeen? You had another big party after your already-big one?"

Chloe didn't look fazed; she almost looked bored. "Umm, yeah, I've had a party for all my birthdays," She said as if it was nothing.

Elena shook her head and laughed. "Oh, Chloe. You really are the party girl, aren't you?"

"Oh, you know it." Chloe smiled. She lightly tapped Elena's temples twice. "Close!" she ordered. Elena shut her eyes.

Elena's thoughts wondered. "So why exactly are you throwing this party, anyways? It's not your birthday," She said aloud.

"Well, I needed a reason to throw a party. I just used the fact that you and Nate are engaged and that he's finally… well, intentionally… done with his crazy-ass adventures. A retirement party, almost." She smiled proudly. "Great, huh?"

Elena laughed to herself. "Definitely a reason to party," she replied. Chloe chuckled.

"So how many people are going?"

Chloe licked her lips. "Ermm… I'm not sure. I invited one-hundred, but-"

"Jesus Christ, one-hundred?" Elena interrupted. _Damn, that was a lot. of. People._

"Nah, I'm estimating about one hundred and fifty to three hundred. I told people to bring their friends along if they wanted," Chloe said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Elena opened her eyes again and stared at Chloe in bewilderment. She wasn't even sure if close to that many people were going to be at her wedding in 3 weeks. It was beginning to sound more like a rock concert rather than a "retirement party".

"What?" Chloe retorted. "It's an opportunity to make new friends!"

Elena scoffed and closed her eyes again, as Chloe added finishing touches to her makeup.

"And… open!"

Immediately, Elena opened her eyes, only to see what was unbelievably her reflection in the mirror Chloe held in front of her face. Dark eyeshadow embellished her blue eyes. Her face was powdered to perfection with foundation and rosy-pink blush. Her lips were a brick-red color, making them look fuller. She looked…

Sexy.

"Oh my God," was all she could whisper through her painted lips. "I…. I-I look _hot_."

"Damn right you do!" Chloe exclaimed, standing back to admire her work.

Elena smiled and couldn't help but to look at herself again. She couldn't remember the last time she wore such heavy makeup. Maybe for her journalism interview when she was 24? It was all so long ago.

"Chloe, you've got magic hands," She spoke to Chloe while admiring herself in the mirror. She practiced her sexy faces.

Chloe laughed. "Hey, save those expressions for Nate!" She said, cleaning up all of the makeup. She put it on the bathroom counter and opened the drawer under the sink, pulling out a large-barrel curling iron. "Time to do your hair!" She said, plugging it into the wall socket.

Elena chuckled. "Why don't I just get you to do my hair and makeup for my wedding instead of hiring someone?" She asked.

Chloe smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah? I'm up for it." She sectioned off Elena's hair into parts, grabbed a piece, and wrapped it around the barrel. She counted to 5 in her head and pulled it out.

"You are going to look so sexy tonight," Chloe said in a saucy tone. "Nate's gonna be drooling buckets over you."

"You think so?" Elena asked, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself.

"Definitely. Guarantee you he'll be all over you tonight. All men are once they've seen their girl in a short dress and heavy makeup." She joked. "He'll take you home and bang you. It'll be all dramatic, like an R-rated romance movie."

Elena laughed. The thought of Nate in her bed while she looked hot made her nerves scatter pleasure throughout her body. She couldn't help but to hope that that would be how the night ended.

She looked up at Chloe. "Bet you know what that's like," She joked back.

Chloe looked down at Elena and stopped curling for a second. "What? Banging Nate?" She asked. Elena raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Chloe darted her eyes away from Elena. "Oh, come on, Elena. That was two years ago."

"I'm aware," Elena said, still smiling.

Chloe kind of ignored Elena and kept curling, but Elena was curious.

"So is he any good?" Elena asked, completely serious.

"Oh, God, Elena, are we really going to talk about this?" Chloe drew the curling iron from Elena's blonde hair.

"I just wanted to know," Elena said quietly. "Just wanted to know… what to expect…"

Chloe shook her head, laughing. "God, I can't believe you two haven't slept together yet."

Elena defended herself. "It's not like we haven't had the opportunity," she retorted. "I just want it to be perfect, is all. You don't know how many times I've had to say no."

"Poor Nate," Chloe scoffed. She continued curling her hair. "Why do you care so much, anyways? It's just sex."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I was in college and I had one-too-many boyfriends break up with me afterwards," Elena said from memory. She looked up at Chloe. "To Chloe Frazer it's just sex, though."

"Ha-ha," Chloe fake-laughed, although it was true.

Elena continued. "For the first time in my life, Chloe, I'm truly in love. I've found him. And I just want the first time with him to be special, for both of us," she finished.

"Oh, I'm touched, I'm touched," Chloe said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Tonight would be perfect, though, don't you dare deny him sex after my party!" She laughed.

Elena laughed too. "If all ends well and we aren't fighting over something stupid!" she added.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Elena's hair was all shiny and curled. She admired her luscious locks in the mirror. "Magic hands, I tell you Chloe, magic hands!"<p>

"Why thank you, darling," Chloe said boastfully while putting all the hairsprays and such away. She rubbed her hands together. "Alrighty, what time is it?" She checked the clock on the counter, which read 6:37. "Dammit, we're running low on time. The party starts at 7 and I'm supposed to be there already. Derick's probably going to call me soon." She walked into the room opposite the bathroom.

Elena's thoughts shot to Derick, Chloe's also-British boyfriend who has been seeing him for four months and yet Elena's never seen him in person, only in pictures. "Oh yeah, I finally get to see the infamous Derick tonight, don't I?"

"Yes ma'am. He's going to be here in a couple of minutes with the limo." Chloe came out with two dresses in her arms.

_Limo?_ Elena thought. _Well, considering we're dealing with Chloe Frazer here, I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

Chloe handed a sparkly bright-red strapless dress to Elena. "Put it on, quickly. We haven't got much time."

Elena grabbed the dress that Chloe had persuaded- er, more like forced her into purchasing and walked into the bathroom. "How'd you convince Derick into renting an apartment out here in the states, anyways?" She asked while removing her clothes. "Why not just have him move in with you?"

"Oh, puh-lease!" Chloe spat from the other room. "As if I could ever live with anyone. Do you know how easily annoyed I get of people, mind you a boyfriend?"

Elena laughed. "Someone's never getting married." She slipped on her dress. "What if he proposes?"

"Then I turn him down," Chloe said simply.

"Hah, What?" Elena said in shock. "You're kidding!"

"Either that or he buys two houses- one for him and one for me."

Elena snorted. "You're crazy. How could you not want to be married?"

"Well, he knows I don't," Chloe explained. "I just… ughck. The idea of being tied down to someone for the rest of your life just doesn't suit me." She zipped up her dress halfway in the back.

Elena laughed to herself. "Should've known," she said quietly.

"I heard that."

…Not quietly enough.

Elena zipped up her dress halfway in the back and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her figure perfectly, accentuating her curves and petite body. He legs looked slim and long. Her breasts popped up, sitting perkily on her chest. She looked even better than when she had tried it on in the dressing room. She felt as hot as the celebrities on Access Hollywood.

"Hey, can you zip me up-" Chloe started as she paraded into the bathroom but lost her speech when viewing Elena in the mirror.

"Hot dayumn!" Chloe attempted to say, but her British accent made it sound awkward.

Elena put her hands on her hip and posed. "How do I look?" She said in a saucy voice.

"God, you're lucky I'm not a lesbian," Chloe replied, which made Elena burst out in laughter.

Elena looked at Chloe in the mirror, who had on a deep-blue skin-tight dress with one thick strap on the left shoulder. Her black hair was all curled and only on her right side. Her makeup was a smoky blue look, making her own blue eyes pop. Jewelry accentuated her body, and her thin, tan legs shined. She was Barbie-doll perfect.

"You look pretty sexy yourself, Miss Frazer!" She said, still looking at her in the mirror.

Chloe smiled. "I know. Now zip me up."

Elena chuckled and zipped up her dress in the back, whereas Chloe did the same to her. "Alrighty, our shoes are in the living room, as well as our purses," Chloe explained, applying lipstick to her lips. "We ought to get moving before-"

_Knock knock knock._

"That's Derick. Come on," She said quickly, flicking off the bathroom light. Elena followed her out into the living room.

"Chloe, sweetheart, are you and your friend ready?" came a British voice from the door.

"Just a second, darling!" Chloe called back, putting her lipstick in her small purse and slipping on her white peep-toe high heels. She walked over and grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table. She looked at Elena, who was struggling to strap up her silver high-heels.

"Oh, God, Elena, the hell are you doing?" Chloe shuffled over to Elena and quickly strapped up both feet. "Alrighty. You got everything?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Elena replied, grabbing her sparkly silver clutch from the table.

"Alright, let's get a move on here," Chloe said quickly, and unlocked her front door.

Outside, a dark figure leaned in to kiss her. "Hello, sexy," the apparent Derick said, admiring Chloe up and down.

Chloe chuckled. "Don't _you_ look handsome and professional in your dress shirt and church pants," she joked, running her fingers down his chest. Feeling rude, she quickly turned around.

"Elena, this is Derick Beverly, my boyfriend. Derick, Elena Fisher, my girl-friend."

Derick had fiery-red hair with freckles to accommodate his manly face. His teeth were white and showed from his large grin. Specks of red hair grew from his defined chin. He wore a navy suit and tie. He looked much better in person than he had in Chloe's cell phone photos. He reached out and shook Elena's hand. "A pleasure to acquaint you, miss Elena Fisher," he greeted warmly.

"You too," Elena replied, smiling.

He looked down at the ring on her left hand. "Oh!" He said, surprised. "It appears that 'miss' is actually a 'Mrs.'? My apologies!"

Elena laughed. "Not yet, but soon," she clarified. Then she added, "Derick, how would you like to come to my wedding in three weeks?"

Derick seemed a little thrown off, but grinned. "Wedding? How pleasant! I'd be delighted to come."

Chloe stared at Elena as if she was crazy.

"What?" Elena defended herself. "Just using the opportunity to make new friends!" Both women burst out into laughter. Derick seemed confused.

"Umm, alrighty girls, why don't we get this show on the road?" He said, walking towards the gleaming limo which was a little hard to see, considering it was already dark outside. He opened the door for the women to make their ways inside. "Such a gentleman," Chloe said to him. He grinned.

Derick started the limo and flipped through radio stations. "What do you ladies want?"

"Play some of that gangstah shit," Chloe replied, pouring herself a glass of flavored vodka, "And turn it up reeeeeal loud." She reached above her and clicked the colorful disco ball so it turned on. "Got tah get all hyped up and rowdy for our party!"

Elena laughed. Chloe handed her a glass of vodka. "Cheers to being the victorious women of our journeys!" She exclaimed, holding up her glass.

Elena did the same. "Cheers!" she shouted, and they clinked their glasses together.

The bass from the blasting music shook the whole limo, vibrations flowing through their glasses. The women weren't familiar with the song, but Derick belted the lyrics as if he were performing on American Idol.

"Bottoms up, Bottoms up! Every single cup! Got tah couple bottles but a couple ain't enough!" Elena and Chloe laughed at him.

"Forget gangstah shit, Derick seems to be enjoying this!" Elena cracked. Chloe laughed again.

"Oh, how I love American hip-hop!" Derick sang his heart out to all of the songs the rest of the limo ride with Elena and Chloe as his back-up singers. It wasn't long until they arrived at their destination.

"We're heeeeereee!" Derick sang as he started slowing down in front of the large party hall.

Elena looked out the window. What seemed like hundreds of nicely-dressed people scattered around in front of the building, socializing with others, catching up with old acquaintances, or simply just standing around, waiting for the Party-Hostess to arrive. She happened to catch a few familiar faces in the crowds.

People began turning their heads, drawing their attention to the shiny black limo that was blasting with music. Elena scanned the crowd with her eyes and smiled when she saw him.

He had his hands in his pants pockets, talking to Sully about something and then laughing. He wore a white dressy-top with a black tie and a black vest over it. His sleeves were scuffed up a little, almost to his elbows. His deep brown hair was gelled to perfection, his face clean shaven. Elena couldn't help but to die a little inside at the sight at her extremely handsome fiancé, despite the fact that they had gotten in an argument just yesterday. She already wanted to fast-forward the party to the end so she could have her way with him at her own apartment.

Nate and Sully both looked over at the limo, also in curiosity. Elena's heart beat rapidly when his eyes met hers, but quickly slowed when she realized he couldn't see her through the tainted glass.

Chloe interrupted her thoughts. "Ready to steal the show, model?" She grabbed her purse from the seat.

Elena smiled, feeling sexier than ever. "Ready," she agreed.


	4. The Famous and the Infamous

**Chapter 4: The Famous and the Infamous**

**A shorter chapter. I didn't want to add it to my next chapter because it would be impossibly long and out of category.**

Nate squinted at the dark window, wondering who could possibly be in the slim, shiny limousine that had just pulled up.

"Fancy," Sully said. "Hopefully, it's Chloe. She's about fifteen minutes late and I'm getting' tired of standin' around." He checked his watch.

Nate scoffed. "Probably is Chloe. You know how fancy and high-maintenance she is."

Suddenly, a red-haired man opened the driver's door and stepped outside. He smiled at the people around him and then walked over to the passenger on his side, opening it.

A white high-heel shoe stepped onto the cement, and Derick helped Chloe out of the limo. She smiled and thanked him.

"About goddamn time, Chloe!" Sully shouted over to her joyously while laughing. Chloe heard him and laughed. Everyone else laughed too and clapped for Chloe. She smiled.

Another high heel stepped onto the ground, this one strappy and silver. Derick took her hand and helped her out of the car….

Nathan's eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

There, his fiancée Elena stood in a short red dress which gleamed as she moved, her eyelids smoky, her hair curled and voluminous, her lips as red as her dress. She smiled at the people staring at her.

"Hot dayumn!" Sully exclaimed, followed by a whistle. He winked at Nate.

Chloe slid her arm through Elena's and they walked toward them in unison, Derick following behind.

Chloe smiled at Nate, who didn't even notice because he was too busy staring at Elena. "You can pick your jaw off the ground any day now, Nate," she joked and playfully slapped him under his chin. Sully laughed.

"You two young ladies look beautiful tonight!" Sully told them. Chloe smiled and hugged him.

"You don't look too bad yourself, oldie!" She replied. "I'm likin' this outfit, it really 'suits' you."

"Ha-ha, nice one," Sully chuckled. (He wore a white suit with a red tie.) He looked at the man standing behind her. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Sully, Nate, this is my boyfriend, Derick," She introduced.

Sully smiled. "Ah, the infamous Derick! Been waitin' to see whatchya look like." He shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure," Derick replied. He reached out for Nate's hand, who was still mesmerized by Elena.

Sully hit Nate in the shoulder. "Huh, what?" Nate said, confused. "Oh! Nathan Drake." He shook his hand.

Derick smiled. "Especially been waiting to meet you, Mr. Drake," Derick said. "This party wouldn't be happening without you."

"It's a pleasure, uh…" Nate hadn't even heard what his name was.

"…Derick."

"Oh, yes! Derick." He smiled awkwardly at him.

Chloe laughed. "Well, wouldn't want you to drool all over the ground now, so we'll leave you alone with your girl," Chloe said, wrapping her arm through Derick's and winking at Elena. "See you two inside!" Sully followed them behind.

Chloe turned around in front of the doors to face all of the people. "Alrighty, who's ready to get this party started?" She shouted out, followed by a cheer of adults. The body guards standing at the door proceeded to unlock them and hold them open for the pools of never-ending people that flowed in.

"I'm just hoping that there's booze and strippers," Sully commented as he walked in by Chloe. She smiled. "Oh, you'll see, old man."

Outside, Nate smiled flirtingly at Elena and eased in towards her. "Don't you look sexy tonight," He said in a sultry voice, placing his hands around her waist.

She smiled back the same way. "You're lookin' pretty hot yourself, Nathan Drake." She traced her fingers up to his neck seductively.

"Mmm." He leaned in to kiss her, in which she quickly back away.

"Lipstick." She quickly said, grinning, showing off her white teeth.

Nate shook his head. "Hmmph. Tease," He muttered. She laughed.

He looked her up and down once again. "You did all of this, just for me?" He boasted.

She looped her fingers through the belt-holders of his pants. "Surprise!" She joked. "And, I got another one for you tonight, after the party." She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

He smiled. "What, balloons and presents?" He joked.

"It's at my place, and it's a tad bit sexier than balloons and presents," She hinted, giving a small smile. "I'll give you a hint; it takes you and me…"

"And… a bed, I presume?" Nate said, giving her a sexy half-smile.

"Right," Elena added.

"That's awesome, because I love pillow fights," Nate cracked. Elena pushed him away and laughed.

"Why tonight?" Nate asked seriously.

"Why not? It's perfect. You drive me home, follow me inside, light some candles, play some music, and I strip for you," She said simply. "And the rest happens from there. Did you not want it to happen tonight?"

"Oh no no no I was just wondering," Nate said quickly. "If you want it to happen tonight, then it will gladly happen tonight." He smiled. "Damn, this party's gonna take forever now that you got me thinking about that."

She smiled back. "This party is for you," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm proud of you, baby. You're the toughest, most persevering person I've ever met, and you definitely deserve this. Too many times I've underestimated you and you've proved me wrong. You're one heck of a guy, that is for sure." She intertwined her fingers through his. "You're not just my super-hero, you're everyone's. So many people love you for what you've done, especially me."

Nate smiled, feeling touched. He brought in Elena for a hug. "Aww, you're too modest," He replied, "But I'm pretty sure more people hate me than love me."

Elena shook her head."I'm serious," she assured, and her eyes rested on a small crowd of teenage girls who began to slowly approach the couple. They were giggling and looked nervous.

"Oh my God, it _is_ him!" One girl whispered loudly. The others gasped and squealed.

Nate turned to his left to look at the girls, still embracing Elena. He began to look confused and uncomfortable as the girls stared at him.

One of the girls stepped forward, holding her hands behind her back. "Umm, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but, umm, are you… Nathan Drake?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am," He replied.

The girls giggled, coming forward. The girl spoke again. "Well, umm, we heard all about you, like in the newspaper and on the internet and stuff and how you stopped three whole dangerous armies, and, uh, that's like really freaking awesome, and you're like, inspirational to us and stuff, and brave, and like, really good-looking, and so, uh…" She brought out her hands from her back, holding a small notebook and glittery pen. "We were wondering if we could have your autograph?" They giggled.

Nate raised his head, grinning. "Oh! Well, um, of course you can," He replied, unsure of what to say. This had never happened to him before.

They giggle-squealed as he signed each of their notebooks, Elena standing in the background watching with a smile on her face.

Nate finished with all their notebooks. "Alright, ladies! That's all of them!" He grinned. "You know you're too young to attend this party, right?"

"Oh yeah, we know, we just wanted to see if we'd get a chance to see you," They said defensively, in that please-don't-tell-our-mothers-about-this kind of tone. Nate laughed.

"Good to know that you're not looking for trouble and that I have fans that aren't out to kill me," He told them.

They laughed a little forcefully. "Thank you sooo much Nathan Drake!" They all cooed afterwards, and headed off giggling.

"No problem!" He replied as Elena walked up to him.

She smiled coyly. "More people hate me than love me, huh?" She said sarcastically. He grinned playfully.

"Never thought that would happen to me, I may be somewhat famous but I'm no Orlando Bloom," He joked. "At least, I thought if that were to ever happen to me they would be boys."

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you, Nathan Drake?" Elena smiled and wrapped her arm through his.

"I should start working on my signature penmanship!" He cracked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Shall we go inside and party now?" She asked, anxious to know what was going on.

Nate kissed her cheek and took her hand in his. "We shall," He said, and with that, they walked inside the ginormous party hall.


	5. Speech, Speech, Speech!

**Chapter 5: Speech, speech, speech!**

Inside, balloons of gold, white, and silver decorated the large hallway before they entered the huge party room. Round tables of white were everywhere, with caterers walking back and forth, serving wine and bread rolls to the tables. People stood around the tables, talking and laughing. A large stage was at the front of the room, decorated with the same color of balloons. Jazz music played lightly as people mingled around. In the back of the room it was dark, with a dj table, a dance floor, and…three stripper poles.

Nate noticed and winked at Elena. "I'm hoping to see your moves later," He joked, gesturing to the stripper poles. She smiled and shook her head. "You wish," she commented back.

A bald man in a leather jacket and nice black pants approached the couple. "Never thought I'd see your ass again, Nathan Drake," He said in a British accent.

Nate looked surprised and grinned. "Well if it isn't Charlie Cutter!" They embraced. Nate stood back, looking at his leg. "You're walking!" He exclaimed.

"Yeup. Thought I'd be in a wheelchair forever, didn't you?" He grinned. "I'm a fast healer, you know."

"Ain't that right?" Nate laughed. Charlie looked at Elena.

"Well aren't you looking real stunning tonight?" He said, opening his left arm for a hug.

Elena chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Charlie," She said, hugging him. "Good to see you healthy, too."

He nodded. "How's the journalism business coming along?" He asked.

"Pretty good, um, aside from the fact that I was almost fired." Charlie looked surprised. "But I think the reason they kept me is because I'm engaged to Nathan Drake." She put her arm around Nate's waist. He laughed.

"Good to know I'm the reason you still have your job," He cracked.

Suddenly, Chloe spoke into the microphone on the stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," She spoke politely. Chatter began to die down. "If I could just all have your attention, please, and ask that everyone takes their seats so we can get started here."

"Follow me, you two, we've got reserved seats," Charlie said as he walked towards the front of the stage. They followed.

The round table they sat at was the only table with gold tablecloth. It said reserved and had the faces of Nate, Elena, Sully, Chloe, Derick, and Charlie. Nate pulled out a chair next to him for Elena. He put his arm around her after she sat down.

A caterer came to their table holding a pan full of drinks. "Okay, this table is given the special drinks!" She said. Sully wooed, and the table laughed.

"I've got cherry wine, peach or lemon-flavored champagne, salt-on-the-rim cocktails, margaritas with exotic fruit-flavoring…"

"Whiskey?" Sully asked. Nate tried to hold back his laughter.

The caterer looked around suspiciously. "I've got some of that and I'm not exactly supposed to serve it to you… but, since you are the golden guests, I'll be right back with your whiskey, sir," She smiled slyly, and hurried to the kitchen.

"And mine too!" Nate and Charlie shouted at the same time. Elena giggled.

"Men and their hard liquor," Elena shook her head. Derick laughed.

The caterer came back, pouring whiskey into the men's glasses. "You didn't get it served from me," The caterer winked, sat it down near Sully's seat, and walked off to the next table.

"Before you men start drinking your hearts out," Chloe's voice came from the microphone, glaring at the table infront of her, "I would just like to welcome everyone and hope that you all have a good time. We're going to start off with a speech from Nathan and then we'll serve food. Anyone else who would like to make a speech after can come up as well," Chloe explained. "But first up everyone, put your hands together for the invincible Nathan Drake!"

A round of applause and cheering broke through the room as Nate just sat there, awkwardly. "Speech? I have to make a speech?"

Elena shoved him out of his seat. "Go!" She exclaimed.

Nate walked up to the stage, waving to people as he did so. The room quieted down as he stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Chloe," He said, fake-smiling at Chloe who sat in her seat next to Derick.

Nate looked around the large room full of people. "Well, uh, I don't exactly know what I'm going to say since I didn't exactly know that I would be giving a speech," He glanced quickly at Chloe, who gave him a stop-complaining-and-just-do-it look.

"Oh, God, where to start?" He scratched the nape of his neck. The room was extremely quiet as Nate thought of what to say.

"I… I never knew I would make it so far in what I've done. Ever since was a kid, I've just been so obsessed with History, and getting the unexplained answers. All I wanted was some final mentality of what Francis Drake was really up to; what he was really looking for.

"But, the answers did not just come up as if you were trying to find them on Google, or something. They had to be put into action. And I… I'm not the sit-around-and-do-research kind of guy, I wanted to investigate.

"As I began to investigate, I've run into so much trouble. I've had people who wanted the answers before me, people who wanted money out of it, and people who wanted to… corrupt the world, basically. I have literally shot down and killed thousands of men, and Hell awaits me." People laughed. "But, I did it because I needed to, not because I was in favor of it. Not because they were in the way of me, but because I was in the way of them.

"To be honest, there were so many instances of my expeditions in which I didn't think I'd make it. But the gods have given me some crazy kind of luck, luck that keeps me standing on this stage right now. Luck that has allowed me to find the answers. And, luck that has made me the good guy, and not the enemy."

A round of applause broke through the hall. Nate smiled. "Thank you, thank you."

The applause died down and Nathan spoke again. "Of course, I definitely could not have done it without the help of my allies, who sit at this table right infront of me." He held his arm out to the golden table. "I would like to show my extreme gratitude to my arms of strength: Charlie Cutter, Chloe Frazer, Elena Fisher and Victor Sullivan. I love you guys, so much."

Everyone cheered and clapped for the adventurerers who sat at the table. (Derick clapped too.) They smiled and thanked everyone clapping around them.

"I guess I should say something about each of them, huh?" Nate grinned. "Okay, I'll start off with Charlie." People cheered.

"Well, Cutter is kind of like… the good guy and the bad guy in one package." Cutter laughed. Nate continued. "He can fool anyone on which side he's playing. You never know. He's just a badass. He's got a strong head-butt and choker-grip, too! Heheh. Cutter jumped at least 60 feet off a fiery structure, knowing that he'd rather risk breaking his leg rather than burning to death. And look at him now, all healed-up and walking. He really is one tough cookie." Nate smiled at his own joke. "You're one tough cookie, Cutter." The audience laughed. Out of his peripheral, Nate saw Elena put her palm to her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Charlie Cutter!" The audience wooed and applauded. Charlie walked up to the stage and gave Nate a big hug.

He looked down at the table. "Next, we have Chloe Frazer, A.K.A the party hostess," He said. The audience cheered.

"Chloe is like my own personal Lara Croft," Nate said. Chloe laughed along with the audience. "She's super tough and shows no mercy on her enemies. She's also very superficial and she doesn't mess around, trust me. She knows what she wants and goes after it, like a lion with its prey. She's a dominant woman. I'm…I'm sure Derick knows that, too." Derick and Chloe laughed. "She's the only one of us who hasn't been severely injured, either!" Chloe pumped a fist in the air. 'Unfair." Nate commented. Everyone laughed. "She's obviously very high-maintenance, and um, fancy…" He said, looking around. Chloe smiled. "No one's got feistiness like Chloe. Ladies and gentlemen, Chloe Frazer!" The audience applauded and cheered. Chloe walked up to the stage and hugged Nate.

Nate's heart turned warm when he laid his eyes on the next person. He smiled romantically at her. "Next we have Elena Fisher, A.K.A my beautiful fiancée," Nate said. Everyone cheered, applauded, and awwed. Elena smiled back the same way.

"I met Elena for the first time when on my Francis Drake journey," Nate started. "She was doing a documentary report for her tv show. I remember how she didn't believe that I was a descendant of him, and it took a while for me to convince her. And then, we were attacked by pirates. I threw a gun at her and told her to start shooting, just like that. And, she did. Not very well, but, what are you gonna expect from someone with no weapon experience, right?" The audience laughed and Elena gave him a "whatever!" look, grinning.

"Then we ditched her and when I united with her again, she punched me. " Nate rubbed his left cheek as the audience laughed. "She's got quite the right hook! Don't underestimate her; she's a hell of a lot tougher than she looks.

"On our second journey I met up with her in Nepal, where she was doing some research for journalism. We eventually led to Tibet, where she became severely injured. I remember seeing her body wounded, limp, and bloody, and feeling my heart shatter. I was devastated to see her hurt. And, I was afraid of losing her. That's when I realized that I had fallen absolutely in love with her." He smiled shyly at her, in which the crowd awwed again.

"I'd asked her to marry me when we returned home, in which she accepted. But with my adventuring and her journalism in the way, it didn't work out, and we decided to call off our engagement," Nate said, his voice choking on regret. "And when I had met her in Yemen again a year later, all of those feelings just came rushing back. Of course I was still madly in love with her. But I couldn't risk losing her again.

"After saving Sully, I confessed to her that I wanted to be with her again, and that I'd give up this life of mine just for her." Nate smiled. "And now, here we are, about to be husband-and-wife in only 3 more weeks." The audience clapped.

Nate looked down at Elena. "Elena, I'm so glad that I met you. You make me happy to an unlimited amount of ways. No adrenaline rush I've ever encountered can compare to the feelings I get when I'm with you. I would easily die for you. I love you, baby, more than anything in this crazy world." The audience awwed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the love of my life, Elena Fisher!"

The audience gave a huge round of applause as Elena walked up the stage with teary-eyes and hugged her fiancé. Afterwards, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too." And kissed him.

Nate walked back to the podium, using his thumb to rub his lips."I don't think this color looks good on me," He commented as he tried to remove the red lipstick from his lips. Everyone laughed.

He licked his lips and sighed, looking down at Sully. "And last but not least, we've got Victor 'Goddamn' Sullivan."

The audience burst out into laughter as well as applause. Sully chuckled.

"Where do I start with this old man?" He looked at Sully, who laughed and shrugged.

"Well, Sully has always been like a Father to me, considering mine never stuck around when I was a kid. He picked me up off of the streets of Cartagena when I was only fifteen years old. He said that I had potential for a boy my age and that he saw good things in our future. Of course, within the same year I was in jail." The audience laughed.

But, of course, Sully had got me out. He always does. The thing with me and Sully is that we're always getting each other out of our own shitholes. Either I'm saving his ass or he's saving mine."

"Hey, I've saved your ass a lot more times than you've saved mine!" Sully blurted out.

"Whatever," Nate replied. Everyone cracked up at their humor. "To be quite frank… without Sully, I don't know where the hell I'd be. I don't know who would tell me funny jokes everyday, or who would tell me stories of all the women he's ever screwed…" Everyone laughed. "Or, who I'd be living with right now. Do you know how many times I've attempted to live on my own and have had my apartment evicted from not paying my rent on time, or from them finding a gun on my doorstep?" The audience laughed. "Sully really keeps my ass in check, and I've always bounced right back to staying with him." Nate looked down at Sully.

"Sully is more than just a friend. He's my best friend. And he's…" Nate's voice cracked a little. He held back tears. "He's the father I never had. I'm so glad and thankful that he's been there for me, through thick and thin, and he's never given up on me." Nate smiled at him. "I love you, Sully."

The audience awwed and gave the largest round of applause so far that night as Sully walked up to the stage to embrace Nate in a long hug. "Love you too, kid," Sully said back to him. He patted him on the back.

After Nate regained his voice, he spoke into the microphone. "Well folks, that's everything I've had to say. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you." Nate gestured a hand in the air to his audience, and they applauded him as he walked off the stage. Chloe quickly came up.

"Alrighty, everyone, we're gonna get the food served and if anyone would like to come up and give a speech about anyone while we eat, feel free," She said, smiled politely, and sat back down.

Jazz music played softly as the caterers rolled in carts of fresh hot food from the kitchen. They served the tables with pasta, fettuccini, alfredo chicken with parmesan and bocilian sauce, and garlic bread.

Nate sat down in his seat in which everyone at the table smiled at him gratefully. Elena got up and sat in his lap. "I'm proud of you, cowboy," She said, smiling.

He smiled and kissed her neck. "Good to know that I'm not a complete failure," Nate replied, smiling.

Sully held up his glass of whiskey. "To Nate!" He exclaimed.

Derick and Cutter held up their glasses of whiskey while Chloe and Elena held up their margaritas. "To Nate!" They all toasted and drank. Nate laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I've had complaints that Nate and Elena were actually married between U2 and U3 and not engaged. My mistake! I had always had the intentions that they were only engaged. Unfortunately, I cannot revise the story because that would mess up future chapters (For example: Their wedding, honeymoon, etc.) I hope you guys understand I can only do so much and this _is_ my story; I write it the way it depicts in my mind. Thank you for understanding.


	6. Whiskey

**Chapter 6: Whiskey**

The audience clapped as Elena stepped down from the stage after giving her speech about Nate. He kissed her as she sat back down in her seat. "That was cute," He said into her neck.

She put her arms around him. "It was all from the heart!" She said.

After Cutter, Sully, and Chloe had all made speeches about Nate, a few other people Nate had known from a while back stepped up and told their speeches and funny stories from the past.

"You guys are going to make me choke on my lasagna," Nate told them. They laughed.

* * *

><p>9:00 pm<p>

An hour later, after all speeches were given and all food was eaten, Chloe walked up to the stage. "All right, now it's really time to get this party started!" She pointed to the DJ in the back of the room, who tuned off the jazz music and started playing Kanye West. People cheered as the disco lights flashed across the room.

Nate poured himself another glass of whiskey. "Woah, slow down there, cowboy," Elena told him. "That's your fourth glass!"

"Pshhh, I can handle it," Nate said nonchalantly. "I'm heavy-weight. Besides, this is my party; I can get wasted if I want to."

Elena playfully slapped his shoulder. "Just promise me you won't get 'wasted' at our wedding in twenty days, okay?" She looked into his eyes seductively. "I want it to be memorable, and I don't want you falling all over the place like a slob."

Nate grinned and shook his head. "Not even," he replied. He held up his glass of whiskey to Elena's lips. "Here, baby, try some. It's good."

She hesitated and then opened her lips as he poured it into her mouth.

"Atta-girl, Elena!" Sully wooed as he watched. Derick clapped.

"Swallow…" Nate encouraged.

Elena swallowed repulsively. "Mmph, that's strong," She said, wiping her mouth.

Nate beamed at her. "Feel good?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, hit me again," She replied confidently, pouring more into his glass. He looked pleased as she downed it.

"And _you_ told _me_ not to get wasted!" He said in wonder, laughing. Derick and Sully cackled and cheered along.

Sully's eyes fell on a short, olive-skinned brunette-haired woman in the back of the room who looked about in her early thirties. She wore a short yellow-dress and held a drink in her hand as she talked to Chloe. About four other beautiful women surrounded her.

Sully poured more whiskey into his glass and stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me, kids, but duty calls," He said, picking up his drink, and waltzing towards the group of hot women.

Nate shook his head. "Typical Sully," He commented, and Elena snickered.

"Well, hello beautiful ladies," Sully said, opening his arms as he approached them. "I'm rich and I got a big boat. Need I say more?"

The ladies giggled. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away.

She approached Derick at their table. "Sweetheart, I'm bored. Let's go dance," She insisted, tugging at his shoulder.

Derick looked up at her. "Only if you'll dance the strip pole for me?" He asked perversely. Chloe looked unfazed.

"I was going to do that anyways; you don't have to ask," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow at Nate and Elena and saluted them. "'Duty calls'," He quoted, and took off with Chloe as Elena and Nate laughed.

Nate looked up at Elena on his lap and flashed a flirty grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Elena shot at him. He gave an innocent look. "What?" He took another drink of his whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-eight minutes and three-and-a-half glasses of Whiskey later<strong>

The party started to get more hectic and crazy as the night went on. People were dancing, the music blasted louder, and Nate and Elena were gone... in the alcoholic sense. Sully walked back to their table with the short brunette around him.

"Hey lovers, how's it goin'?" He smirked as he showed off the woman on him.

"Hi, Sully!" Elena waved a little too fast, her face flushed pink. "Oh my gosh, this party is so much fun!" She laughed.

Sully looked at Nate. "Someone's been feeding their girl too much whiskey, eh?" He said to him.

Nate shrugged. "Nahh, I think… I think she's just fine," He said, his words slurred. "We just… had… like this much," He held up his index finger and thumb close together.

"Looks like someone's been having too much whiskey himself, too," Sully looked at Nate. The brunette woman laughed.

Elena squinted at her. "Who's that, Sully?"

"Oh! Nate and Elena, this is Monika. Monika, this is Elena and Nate. They're engaged." He smiled coyly.

"Nice to meet you two," Monika told them. "I've already met your pal Sully here; he's a pretty charming man." She smiled at him.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Margarita!" Elena said, standing up. She walked over to her.

"Ha-ha, it's Monika-"

Elena stumbled over her own two feet and fell. She burst out into laughter.

"Sorry, Margarita. I'm so clumsy!" She grabbed onto the golden table cloth to help herself up, which pulled off all of the plates of left over food and eating utensils all over the ground, resulting in a large clattering and Elena falling over again. She laughed again and so did Nate.

Sully looked around, wondering if the little fiasco had caused any attention. "Umm okay, well 'Margarita' and I will, uh, catch you kids later," He mumbled, walking off quickly with Monika.

"Babe… lemme help you…" Nate stuttered as he unsuccessfully attempted to pick Elena off of the ground.

Charlie approached the table with a bottle of beer. "Ello," He greeted them. He held up his beer. "There's a liquor store just down the street an' I was craving some." He laughed to himself.

Nate finally pulled Elena up onto his lap. Charlie sat down next to them. "So, how's the party going for you two?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well I'm havin' a grand ol' time cause I got a hot man with me," Elena slurred, sloppily throwing her arms around Nate.

"Same thing here," Nate replied, putting his arms around her waist.

Elena smiled seductively. "How hot am I?" She asked.

Nate looked into her eyes and thought for a while. "Hotter than the sun!" He said, and they both laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Charlie stared at them, bewildered.

"Yeah, well… you're hotter than a volcano," Elena teased, rubbing his neck.

"You're hotter than… mercury," He slurred back.

"You're hotter than… than Venus!" She exclaimed, and they both giggled. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother," He mumbled to himself. "And I thought _I_ was a lousy drunk."

Elena and Nate giggled at each other and looked into each other's eyes, their faces easing in. They kissed each other softly, which became more and more vigorous. Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing at the sounds of their lips smacking.

"Uh, well, it was… nice talking with you guys, I think, uh, I'll go watch the girls on the stripping poles," Charlie addressed- basically to himself- got out of his chair, and hurried off.

Nate and Elena's make-out started to get more and more intense. Nate moved his hands down from her waist to her bottom. Elena intertwined her fingers through his hair. After a couple of minutes he picked her up and staggered crookedly towards the hallway, with her in his arms.

She giggled in the hallway. "Baby, where are we going?" She asked him curiously.

He grinned. "Right here," He answered, putting her against the wall next to the men's restroom. They smiled and proceeded to make-out again.

He pushed his tongue against her lips, in which she opened them. He wildly explored her mouth, the taste of whiskey on each breath. Their breathing became louder and faster. Their bodies shifted to the left as they kissed, which led them into the men's restroom.

Nate pushed through the door, holding Elena and walking forward as he kissed her. He slammed her up against the tile wall between two urinals. She wrapped her legs around his hips gave a small moan as he moved the kiss to her neck. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and the back of his neck.

Nate pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her lacy black strapless bra. He kissed the top of her breasts and moved his hands down to her thighs. He slowly went up her dress and pulled down her matching thong.

"Mmm, baby," She whispered into his neck. She kissed his jaw line as she fumbled with the buttons of his vest, trying to remove it. He pulled it off himself and crashed his lips into hers again.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Charlie walked in, whistling. He stopped short when he saw Elena and Nate against the bathroom wall. They did not even acknowledge his presence; didn't even realize he was there.

"…Hopefully there are no women in the women's restroom," Charlie muttered to himself, and walked out.

Nate brought his lips away from hers, looking pleased. "You're so sexy," he whispered to her.

"Mmm, you're sexier," she muttered back, grinning. Her stomach then gurgled audibly, and Elena's eyes shifted to the ground. A look of horror flashed across her drunken face.

Nate gave a puzzled look. "Are you o-"

Before he could finish, Elena broke from his grasp and stumbled messily through the door of the nearest stall. She immediately dropped to her knees, the cold tile bringing a sharp stinging through her skin. Her stomach rumbled once again, and she vomited into the toilet, fighting to keep her hair out of the way.

Nate wobbled into the stall behind her, grabbing locks of hair and keeping them out of her face as she heaved. He used his free hand to rub her back. "Whiskey, meet toilet. Toilet, meet whiskey," He joked.

About three pukes later, Elena slumped against the toilet, her energy drained. "Ugh, I think I'm sick, Nate," she mumbled. "I think I should go to the doctor."

Nate snickered. "You're not sick, silly," He said, sloppily helping her up. "You're just drunk."

She sighed as he flushed the toilet for her. "My feet hurt," She complained through the noise of the spinning toilet water tainted with Italian food. After holding open the stall door, she took a step out forward and fell down onto the ground, screaming.

"This isn't funny anymore!" She groaned, hitting the ground as a five-year-old would do when denied ice cream. "I'm so clumsy tonight."

Nate bent over and brought his fingers to the straps of her heels. "Here," he quieted, "Let's get these off so you can walk right." He unlaced the silver shoes.

He helped her up and pulled up her dress so her lacy bra was (almost) invisible, and handed her her shoes. They both zigzagged through the bathroom door.

Elena stumbled slanted-like in the hallway, eventually crashing into the opposite wall. She whined with anger.

Nate exhaled. "This is going to be a long walk out of here," he muttered to himself.

He stood infront of her, waiting for a response.

She closed her eyes let out a long sigh. "Baby… can we just… sit here?" She uttered drowsily. "We can… we can go back out there when this room stops spinning around so much." They could hear the loud bass beating to a fast song through the walls.

Nate leaned his back against the wall and slid down next to his intoxicated fiancée.

They were silent.

Elena let out a loud, obnoxious burp.

"Nice one," Nate commented.


	7. I'm Here to Crash Your Party

**Chapter 7: I'm Here to Crash Your Party**

**COPYRIGHT© I do not own Karmin or her awesome song! Don't sue me for using her lyrics!**

* * *

><p>10:04 pm<p>

Outside of the hallway, the party hall was booming with music and the cheering of people. One half of the large room was lit, with people sitting, drinking/eating, and chatting. The other half was dark with nothing but the colorful flashing disco lights and people dancing amongst each other. Other people (specifically men) stood and leered at the women on the stripper poles, cheering and throwing money for them. Chloe was spectating all of it, proud of what she had accomplished to make her party the hottest one yet.

She smirked flirtatiously at Derick, whom she danced with. The beat of a Karmin song came on. She mouthed along with the lyrics.

_Oh yeah,_

_I gotta let you know_

_I'm here to crash your part-aayy_

_You think you're the star of the show_

_But imma bout to let you know_

_I'm here to crash your part-aayy_

_The bigger you are, the harder you fall_

_Oh yeah, you had it all_

_Before I crashed your part-aayy_

All of a sudden, the double-doors in the back of the room burst opened, and men in black suits armed with guns darted inside. The high windows crashed, and more men jumped through them, landing stealthily to the ground. People sitting at the tables immediately screamed and stood up, and all movement on the dance floor seized. Stunned and baffled looks washed across people's faces. It was all happening too fast to fathom.

"All of you- stand still!" A dark-haired man shouted, "Turn off the damn music now!"

The DJ turned down the music, slowing raising his arms in the air after doing so.

The man quickly pulled out his shotgun, moving it through the air but not aiming at anyone in specific. The other men imitated this action. People gasped and squealed.

He turned slowly in circles. "Where's Drake?" He ordered. "Come forward and show yourself, Drake!"

Chloe, her mind overwhelmed with the current situation, stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" She inquired directly. Derick held her shoulder, trying to keep her back.

The man pointed the gun at her. "Step back," He instructed. "Step back, or I'll easily end your life. Bring out Drake, and I'll spare you…and these people." He gestured to the hundreds of people who filled the party hall. They whimpered uneasily.

"No what makes you think you can ju-"

"Bring out Drake, NOW!"

Footsteps sounded from the double doors. "Now, now, calm down, Nicholas," a voice came, and soon the footsteps which associated the voice walked in, also wearing a black suit. "Wouldn't want anyone calling the police now, would we?" He made sure the last part was audible enough for everyone in the room to hear. The apparent Nicholas and the other men lowered their weapons.

He smiled. "Well, if it isn't Chloe Frazer!" He exclaimed, walking towards her. "A pleasure to meet you, darling."

Chloe snarled, not losing sight nor gaining fear of him.

He held out his hand for her. "Hill," he said simply. "Staton Hill."

Chloe did not look down at his arm once; only glared at his face. "So you're the so-called 'real-estate agent' that attacked Nate and Elena yesterday," She snapped.

Staton chuckled and paced slowly, observing the scenery around him. "I really hope you don't mind us dropping by fashionably late," He preached casually. "But, as you can see, we put an effort into 'dressing for the occasion'." He gestured to himself and all his men and then laughed.

"You see," he continued. "After finding out that Drake and his petty little girlfriend had escaped my death trap, I devotedly devised another plan into his long-awaited murder. But, about seven or eight hours ago, I was informed of your cute assemble of an 'engagement slash retirement party'. And I decided and confirmed it would be the perfect way to execute your partner-in-crime." He smiled to himself as people around him held back gasps and whimpers.

"Very theatrical, right?" He finished, snickering.

Chloe stomped angrily towards him. "You do realize who you're talking about, right?" She fumed. "Nathan fucking Drake! What the hell makes _you_ think you'll get the chance to kill him!"

Staton squinted at her. "Hmmph, someone's angry that I ruined her precious little party," He scoffed, looking her up and down.

"You know wha-"

Nicholas, who stood behind Staton, walked forward and pointed his gun at Chloe. She stopped. Derick stepped forward protectively, glaring at them.

"Good girl," Staton muttered. "And stay quiet before I blow your beautiful head off." He held his hands behind his back and looked around. "Now," He started slowly, annoyance in the tone of his voice, "I'm only going to say this once. Nathan Drake, wherever you're cowardly hiding, step forward and surrender yourself to me. Or else…" He snapped his fingers, and another suited man came forward holding a large black suitcase. He opened it up, displaying about ten grenades. "I'll blow this place to bits."

Little squeals of fear came from the crowds of people. The whole room became quiet, except for the distant sound of a phone's dialing tone. Staton looked around.

"911, what is your emergency?" a female voice asked.

Staton paced promptly. "Did I not ask of everyone to refrain from phoning the police?" He declared.

His eyes met the back of the dark room.

"Where is the Dj?" He questioned.

Nicholas stepped forward with his gun.

"Show yourself!" He yelled at the turn-tables.

The Dj rapidly whispered something into the phone from his hiding place behind the turn-tables.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" Nicholas screamed, trooping forward.

The Dj slowly rose up, his hands in the air.

"Shoot him," Staton ordered Nicholas.

People gasped and whimpered.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe exclaimed.

"No, please, man, you know you don't wanna do tha-" the Dj begged.

"Nicholas, _shoot him_."

"Just leave HIM! You're out of your MIND!"

"Spare me, please! Don't think like this!"

"Shoot HIM!"

"Nooo, I-"

**BANG.**

The Dj thumped to the hard ground, twitching rapidly before finally dying. Dark blood spilled all over the floor.

"Oh, God." Chloe whispered aloud.

And this; this is when the chaos broke loose.

People ran hectic, screaming and flailing their arms in the air, trying to find the nearest exit. Women stumbled and fell over in their high-heels, scrambling to get back up and run for their lives.

Nicholas held his gun up toward the sky, shooting the ceiling. "Everyone, calm down and stand still!" He shouted out. No one heard him; they only ducked and covered their necks at the sound of his gunfire.

"Ignore them," Staton told Nicholas over their mischief and madness. He walked closer to him.

"Find Drake." He muttered into his ear. Nicholas nodded, and gestured for all of his men to head out and search.

Chloe, thinking fast, jumped onto the back of one of the men and cracked his neck. He fell to the ground, but another one approached her. She swung a fist to his face, in which he grunted and cascaded to the ground. She picked up one of their guns and shot two men who were aiming at her. Immediately she darted toward a round table, knocking it over and using it as cover.

"Chloe!" The sound of Sully's voice emitted behind her, and Sully ambled and covered next to her.

"Where the hell were you?" She yelled loudly to him over the sound of gunfire.

"Went outside for a smoke and a chat with Monika," He yelled back. "Came back in as soon as I heard gunfire and screaming. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know! Just shoot!" She said, throwing him a gun.

They both shot at what seemed like countless men. "Goddammit," Sully shouted. "Where's Nate?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Chloe shouted back.

* * *

><p>In the long hallway, Nate and Elena staggered side-by-side, Elena holding her heels in her hand. "No, I think they're fireworks," Elena said, her voice slurred. "Hurry, Nate, I wanna see why everyone's cheering!"<p>

"Those don't sound like fireworks," Nate replied, concentrating intently on the noise, "And that doesn't sound like cheering-"

Suddenly, the doors leading from the hallway to the party hall burst open, and three gunmen in suits stood there. "Seize!" They shouted at them.

Nate and Elena slowly put their arms in the air, Elena's shoes tumbling to the ground. "What the hell?" Elena said, squinting at them.

One man pulled out a walkie-talkie. "We found Drake," He spoke into it.

Nate looked confused. "…what-"

The men walked forward, aiming their guns at the two. "Surrender yourself to us, Drake!" One man said, "And we won't hurt her!" He pointed the gun to Elena.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the hallway.

The man who was pointing his gun at Elena fell forward, revealing Charlie behind them, a gun in his hand.

"Nate, Elena! RUN!" Charlie yelled.

Nate grabbed Elena's hand and they turned around, running down the hall.

"Get THEM!" One of the two men left yelled, and they took off after them, shooting aimlessly.

Nate and Elena ducked and cried out as the bullets hit the walls next to them, the sounds of gunshots ringing through their ears. They darted past the corner and ducked behind a large generator.

"FIND THEM!" The men shouted out, running in the opposite direction.

Nate and Elena leaned over with their palms on their thighs and fought to catch their breaths quietly, not speaking for a couple of seconds. "…Well those definitely weren't fireworks," Elena muttered, breathing hard.

"Yeah, no kidding," Nate added, looking to his left. When he saw that no one was in sight, he stood up. "We… we gotta get the hell out of here," He instructed, observing around him.

Elena ripped a hang-nail off of her bare foot, flicking it away. "But where-"

Her voice was immediately cut off by the echo of men tumbling and calling through the hallways. "Find Drake! Find him!" They chanted.

Nate jumped up and gestured for Elena to follow him. "Come on! We don't have time!" He whisper-yelled, and ran. Elena tried to follow.

After a couple of strides she crashed into the wall. "Mmm!" She groaned in pain as she grabbed the side of her head.

Nate spun around and darted to her. "Elena, we've gotta get going!" He screeched, helping her up.

"But it's kinda impossible to run when the room is spinning like a carousel," She whined in pain. "And everything's blurry-"

"Just stop complaining and RUN!" Nate retorted, gripping onto her forearm tightly and pulling her forward.

They reached the end of the hallway, which led up to a staircase. Nate ran up, skipping multiple steps and holding onto Elena at the same time, who tripped four times. Once they had finally reached the top, Nate whipped his head around, looking for an exit.

Nate's vision was off-focus. He squinted intensely as everything swirled around: The room, the lights, the floors and ceiling, as well as his thoughts. It was hard for him even stand up straight; let alone run up a flight of stairs. Keeping simple balance was a struggle. He immediately regretted his abundant intake of whiskey tonight, and getting light-weight Elena involved with it as well. He inhaled a deep breath as he thought of what to do next.

"Okay," He started. "I think our best bet is to-"

A muffled sound came from behind him, and a man hushed it. Nate turned around.

A dark-haired man held tightly on to Elena's mouth, pointing a gun into her neck. He smiled at Nate.

"Hello, Drake," He said, chuckling.

Nate immediately lunged forward, resulting in the man digging the gun into Elena's skin. She whimpered. "Ah ah ah," He sang. Nate stopped moving.

The man smiled as he pulled out a walkie-talkie from his back pocket. "I have Drake," He said into it.

A few seconds later, a staticky voice came from it. "Well done, Nicholas," a familiar voice sounded. "Bring him down to me."

"And what do I do with the girl, Sir?" Nicholas asked into the walkie-talkie.

"…. Whatever you'd like," The walkie-talkie replied. "Your choice."

Nicholas gave Nate a devilish grin. "Hmm…" He thought aloud. "I wonder… should I kill her right infront of you, Drake, or should I…" He moved his free hand down to her breast.

With all of her might, Elena chomped down on his thumb that covered her mouth.

"OW!" Nicholas cried in pain, quickly removing his arm from Elena's grasp. His gun flew in the air. "You fucking bitch-"

Nate jumped onto Nicholas, throwing him to the ground. He punched his face continuously. "Sick bastard! Don't you ever fucking touch her!" He shouted into his face.

Elena grabbed the gun that fell out of Nicholas' hand off of the ground. Nicholas kicked Nate off of him, in which Nate growled and fell over. Nicholas jumped up to his feet and rubbed his bloody nose.

Elena pointed the gun at him.

Nicholas snickered evilly. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," He said, pulling a dark purple grenade out of his left pocket. "If you shoot me and this baby hits the ground, you and your precious boyfriend blow up too." He glared down at Nate on the ground. He kicked him in his side, and Nate howled in pain.

"Heh, I doubt you would even hit me, though, considering you and him are super intoxicated." He smiled as he eased in toward her. Elena backed up slowly as he got closer, still pointing the gun at him.

"It's crazy, huh? The effects alcohol has on a person's aim?" He walked forward, to Elena. She glared furiously.

"Now hand me the gun, cutie, and I pinky promise I won't touch you again." He held his pinky in the air.

Elena, not losing moving from her position, spit in his face.

Nicholas glared at her. "You stupid little bi-"

Before he knew it, Nate grabbed Nicholas's leg and pulled him down. They rolled twice until they met the tip of the staircase. Nate pushed him forcefully down the stairs. Nicholas tumbled down, grunting and struggling to stop.

"Stupid little bitch," Nate muttered under his heavy breathing as Nicholas descended.

Nate grabbed Elena's hand and took the gun from her. "COME ON!" He shouted, running onwards. They darted up another long flight of stairs and turned three more corners. They reached a dead end with a glass door that led out to a balcony. Nate shot the door, not hesitating for all the glass to completely stop raining down before he darted out to the balcony. He checked back at Elena to make sure she was still behind him.

They barreled past the fancy chairs and tables that crowded the balcony. Nate tucked the gun into his back pocket, gripped onto the bar of the balcony and looked down. It was dark, and especially hard to see what was around the building. Finally, his eyes settled on a white tent many stories below him that fluttered lightly with the wind.

"Perfect," Nate said aloud, trying to catch his breath. "Elena, we have to jump down onto the cloth of that tent!"

Elena ran up next to him, looking down to what his eyes were talking about. She squinted down at the tent and shot her head up at Nate. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed. "That's at least seventy good feet below us! We'll kill ourselves if we miss!"  
>Behind them, the sound of Nicholas's voice echoed through the hall. "Drake! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" He shouted as he ran.<p>

"Elena, we have NO TIME!" Nate snapped as he helped himself onto the bar of the balcony. "Come ON!"

Elena held onto his hand as he helped her up. She stood shakily and glanced down.

Fear shot through her body as she squinted at the small white figure below her, which seemed as if it were a thousand miles away. He head spun, and the lights of the city whirled around her rapidly. She instantly felt even dizzier than she already was, and wanted to throw up again.

"Drake!" the voice was much louder now. "SURRENDER YOURSELF OR DIE, DRAKE!"

"Think I'd rather risk dying!" Drake shouted as he grabbed Elena's hand. He turned to her.

"Ready or not," He inhaled. "Here we GOOO!"

And with that, they swiftly jumped off of the balcony.


End file.
